Vivre pour trouver la mort
by Sweet Drago
Summary: Ma première fic GregNick! Greg a toujours eu un petit faible pour Nick. En descendant de son appartement pour aller à son auto, Greg se fait voler et est battu par un inconnu. C'est à l'hôpital que toute leur histoire commence.


Bonjour tlm! Je vous présente ma toute première fic sur CSI. C'est donc un slash Nick/Greg. Alors j'espère que vous allez aimer! En principe je vais publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seulement l'histoire. Donc je vous laisse la dessus…BoNnE LeCtUrE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vivre pour trouver la mort

Greg Sanders était penché à son microscope. Il était en train d'analyser l'ADN d'un cheveu que Nick Stokes lui avait emporté. Dès que l'analyse fut terminée, Greg bipa son confrère. Après 20 minutes d'attente, le CSI rentra enfin dans le laboratoire du maître de la génétique.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne? » demanda Nick.

« Le cheveux que tu m'as apporté ne correspond pas à l'ADN du suspect. » Dit d'une voix désolée le rat de laboratoire.

Nick désespéré, se laissa tombé sur la chaise en face du bureau de Greg. Il se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. Puis après quelques secondes, il frappa d'un coup sec le bureau de Greg. Les fioles et les éprouvettes furent secouées.

-Et merde! Ça fait plus de trois semaines que l'on essai de coincé ce sale meurtrier. On tourne autour du pot. Chaque fois que l'on a un suspect, il s'avère que ce n'est pas lui. Nous savons tout. Comment il choisit ses victimes. Ce qu'il leurs font subir. Comment il les tue. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour ne pas que l'on retrouve le moindre indice. Le seul morceau de puzzle qui nous manque, c'est l'assassin. Ce malade doit être en ce moment en train de chercher sa nouvelle proie! dit Nick Stokes.

C'était la première fois que Greg voyait son ami furieux et anxieux comme ça. Ne savant pas trop quoi faire, le blondinet s'avança proche de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule et dit avec un petit sourire:

« Hey écoute, tu as toujours su comment les coincés ces tueurs. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne réussirais pas encore! »

À ces mots, Nick lui fit un ses immenses sourires qui font craquer tout le monde. Greg ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il tourna rouge écarlate. Puis sentant que ses joues commençaient à s'enflammer, il se retourna puis fit semblant de continuer à travailler. Nick remarqua vite ce malaise, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Alors pour détendre l'atmosphère, il commença à lui parler de son nouveau jeu vidéo. Greg redevient très vite le jeune prétentieux qu'il était. Il se vanta de n'avoir jamais trouver un jeux assez compliqué pour lui. La conversation dura pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis Nick dit :

«Écoute, je dois y aller. J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot. Bye! » Puis il s'en alla du laboratoire aussi vite qu'il y était rentré.

La nuit passa très vite pour Greg Sanders. Entre les analyses d'ADN et les rapports à remplir, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui. Alors il fût très content lorsque les premiers rayons de Soleil rentrèrent dans le labo. Puis, il commença à sentir la fatigue. Alors, il décida de fermer boutique. Le laborantin sortit de la bâtisse puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il roula pendant quelques minutes. Arrivé devant son immeuble il gara sa voiture dans le stationnement souterrain puis commença à marcher vers l'ascenseur.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il jeta ses clefs sur la table d'entrée, puis alla s'asseoir dans son canapé. Il ouvrit la télévision puis commença à tourner les postes. Puis tout en changeant de chaînes, il repensait à sa journée.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je rougisse lorsqu'il m'a fait ce compliment? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours lui qui vient chercher ces foutues analyses? Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois il me fasse un de ses sourires? Je craque, j'en ai assez. S'il fallait qu'il découvre mon secret, il me détesterait. Peut-être même qu'il me renierais. Pourquoi faut-il que j'en aie si peur? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois partout dans ma vie. Tu fais parti de ma réalité et en même temps de mes rêves. S'il fallait que tu découvres mon secret, tu me détesterais. Peut-être même que tu me renierais. Ah, si seulement j'avais le courage de te le dire.

À cette idée, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau mais, il les essuya avant que les larmes ne commencent à couler. Alors, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il commença par déboutonner sa chemise. Il la retira de ses épaules puis il la laissa tomber. Elle quitta le corps du jeune homme, glissa le long de son dos et alla s'étaler comme une plume par terre. Greg s'approcha du miroir. Il se regarda. Comparativement à Nick, il se trouvait maigre, laid et sans intérêt. Il retira alors le reste de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche.

Le laborantin ouvrit l'eau froide. À peine eut-elle touchée son corps, qu'un immense frisson le traversa. Malgré cela, cette douche ne l'aida pas à se refroidit les esprits. Alors, il ferma l'eau et sortit de la baignoire. Il fit glisser la porte, prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il se sécha les cheveux et les laissa en bataille dans les airs. Greg finit sa toilette, sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigea vers sa chambre puis alla s'effondrer dans son lit. Il rentra sous les couvertes, fixa le plafond et laissa échapper un long et pénible soupir. Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière. Enfin, il retourna à sa position initiale et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, les doux rayons du Soleil couchant vinrent effleurer la joue du jeune homme encore endormi. Greg se réveilla de bonne humeur. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées partirent pendant son sommeil. Il se leva de son lit et alla se poster sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour y admirer le Soleil mourir. Puis, la faim s'empara de lui. Alors il décida de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il alluma la radio puis commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Vers 19h, il sortit de son appartement. Il descendit tout l'immeuble en ascenseur. Après quelques secondes, un bouton rouge indiqua à Greg qu'il était arrivé au sous-sol. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent devant le stationnement intérieur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa voiture. Au moment où il inséra la clef dans la serrure, il sentit quelque chose de froid se poser sur sa nuque. Il lâcha ses clefs. Comme réflexe, il leva les mains à la hauteur de sa tête.

-Donne moi tes clefs et ton portefeuille. Lui ordonna une voix derrière lui.

Voyant que Greg ne bougeait pas, l'inconnu pesa plus fort contre sa nuque et dit d'une voix grave :

-Merde, donne moi ton argent et tes clefs sinon tu vas crever ici!

Sanders qui commençait à suer à grosse goutte exécuta les ordres de l'homme derrière lui. Il laissa premièrement tomber sur le sol ses clefs. Puis, d'une manière hésitante, il alla chercher son portefeuille qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il le prit et le lâcha sur le sol d'un coup sec. À l'instant où le portefeuille toucha le ciment, l'arme qui était appuyé contre sa nuque se décolla.

Greg poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cet à cet instant qu'il reçu un coup derrière la tête. Ce coup avait été donné par un objet très lourd. Alors, le laborantin s'effondra par terre mais ne perdit pas connaissance. Voyant cela, l'inconnu commença à le frapper en lui donnant des coups de pied dans le ventre. Au premier choc, Greg se recroquevilla. Lorsque les autres coups arrivèrent, des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Puis, un son se fit entendre de l'ascenseur. L'homme arrêta donc de se défouler dans les côtes de Sanders.

Cet alors que pour la première fois, Greg pu enfin voir le visage de son agresseur. Malgré la cagoule qu'il portait, le jeune homme aperçu quelque chose qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Il se souviendrait de la couleur des yeux de l'inconnu qui était devant lui. Bleu. Le voleur s'empara des biens du laborantin qu'il avait laissé tombé sur le sol puis il entra dans la voiture. Dès que la voiture fût sortie du garage, Greg perdit conscience.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les premiers rayons de Soleil de la journée vinrent effleurer le visage blanc de Greg. Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Désorienté, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Puis, une infirmière rentra dans sa chambre et lui dit :

-Ah vous vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur Sanders!

Greg qui ne se souvenait que vaguement des évènements de la veille dit :

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui c'est passé hier?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, dit l'infirmière, mais un de vos collègue de la police s'en vient ici pour vous posez quelques questions.

Greg approuva de la tête.

« Elle a dit quelqu'un de mes collègue allait venir. J'espère que ce ne sera pas Nick »

C'est vrai qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie ainsi. Il avait une fierté à conserver quand même. Alors il attendit. Puis quelques minutes après que l'infirmière soit partie, Catherine et Brass arrivèrent.

-Alors comment on se sent? Demanda Catherine au malade.

-Un peu mieux, mais j'ai toujours ce mal de tête.

Puis vinrent la traditionnelle série de questions. Greg ne pu pas beaucoup les aider. Il leur avait seulement dit que l'homme portait des vêtements noirs, une cagoule et qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Lorsque les deux inspecteurs eurent terminé, ils s'en allèrent. Le jeune homme resta donc seul dans sa chambre. Malgré le peu d'effort qu'il avait fournit, la fatigue s'empara de lui. Alors, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vu lui fit croire qu'il était encore dans un rêve. Nick se tenait à 1mètre de lui assit dans une chaise en train de lire un magasine. D'un coup, le rat de laboratoire se redressa et s'assit dans son lit, ce qui fit sursauter le CSI.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Greg d'une voix paniqué.

-Wow, je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir ici. Dit Nick d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

Nick vu tout de suite que cette réplique l'avait mit tout à l'envers.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cet endroit à ce point. Dit le scientifique. Revenir deux fois ici la même année.

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais les blessures que l'inconnu lui avait fait subir hier aux côtes lui firent faire une grimace. Il se mit en boule et se prit le ventre dans ses bras. Voyant que ça n'allait pas, Nick s'approcha de lui pour l'aider. Il le releva et l'aida à se coucher.

-Ça va aller maintenant? Demanda d'un ton inquiet le CSI.

Le jeune homme fit signe que oui de la tête et laissa sortir un faible merci. Nick qui s'était assit sur le bord du lit lui fit un de ses irrésistibles sourires. À cet instant, les oreilles de Greg devinrent écarlates. Le scientifique ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Puis, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Greg fut le premier à baisser la tête. C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui de voir la personne qu'il aimait d'aussi proche.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Nick prit alors le menton du laborantin dans ses doigts et souleva sa tête. Il s'approcha tout doucement de son visage. Le cœur de Greg de mit a battre de plus en plus fort. Puis il ferma les yeux. C'est alors que Nick déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors vous avez aimé? J'espère bien! Donc laisser un p'tit review svp! Merci! SwEeT DrAgO

5


End file.
